What a waster
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Es Touka una muchacha de océano profundo. Y sus brazos, olas húmedas que ahogan viajeros al alba. ¿Furuta/Touka? Weird hasta la médula(?) Regalo para Miss Pierrot.


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **N/A:** por ser la más grande fan de Furuta esto OBvio es un regalo a Ihei-san. ^O^ iba a ser algo como Furutouka pero no salió btw, aún así ¡espero te guste _meine Muse_! *nervios*

 **Advertencias:** very OoC, incoherencia. Spoilers de Re bros. Y manejo el headcanon de que Furuta es Souta ¿?

* * *

 **L** a sangre mala demora en desperezarse y levantarse para ir a acechar los rincones más recónditos

(en cambio la sangre de mujer sale a bailar sin que la invite un caballero antes, sacude las caderas de sarcillos y salpica en las manos de quien hace amago de abrazarla, con las arterias averiadas y las venas cosidas en un caminito de desesperación apabullante). Y todo puesto que–

— _a él le gustan las damas con clase y cubiertas de rojo_ —.

Furuta siempre ha sentido un interés en la pintura bermeja, vertiéndose en cuencos femeninos. Porque es el maquillaje más dulce en las bocas de las espectadoras ingenuas de su función interestelar–

(dice: ¡vamos todos al Circo, las entradas están a mitad de precio, con un descuento!).

(e inquieren otras voces cascadas envueltas con risas de pecado: ¿mitad como un joven de nieve que anda en flores mortuorias directo al Hades? Ay, no vayas por allí querido Ken. Esto será aburridísimo sin tus lamentos nocturnos).

(Sísísísí).

La cuestión es que al admirar siempre a una joven Furuta se coloca una máscara —imaginaria— y hace bufonadas con estilo y elegancia. Y por algún motivo misterioso, esas chicas terminan rompiéndose y chillando y desconociendo su identidad verdadera pues–

(no eras la indicada, preciosa mía, no fue mi culpa sino tuya. Por ahí nos veremos).

«Mal-di-to _Sou-ta_ ».

tiene la desgracia de jamás encontrar a la adecuada.

Esa, la que tiene sangre bonita y difícil de admirar, con el infierno en su vista de canica y sus labios apretados en un desafío que se presente antes de su inminente final, mucho antes.

(ella debe andar en algún lado, aguardándole sin saberlo siquiera,

o tal vez).

Y por lo mientras él la busca. Sonríe con misticismo entre sus encías blancas de cal y se traga cualquier cumplido a su persona a través de sus pozos de iris y hace de trapecista entre los humanos y los ghouls (la cuerda se tensa a la expectación). Y va al acecho, acecho, acecho. Encontrándose con mujeres como la buena de Ami en el camino.

— Disculpa si no te adoro —susurra (él) la otra cara de la moneda a Ami—. Es que eres como un cerdito ¿sabes? y siento que a mí me van más los conejos-rapaces.

esas con garras en sus manos menuditas y ganas de sacarme un ojo, por supuesto, son con quienes más puedo divertirme.

Así que Ami le mira con odio (ella y otras varias tiempo atrás, aunque en ese entonces sólo había adoración en sus rostros de animal circense con las cuales Furuta hacía trucos para impresionar a los demás bufones, prometiéndoles el universo entero más con una carta invisible bajo la manga que ella jamás notaron).

¿Y qué será, qué será? preguntan los demás. ¡Ah claro, el Joker!

Tan simple. Ya que es una verdadera desgracia que ninguna supiese jugar con él.

Excepto que Ami es cocinada a la plancha y ya no puede mirar a nadie.

— Una lástima —musita Furuta con teatralidad. E Itori se ríe.

— _Oh Sou-chan_ , eres tan despiadado —pero Souta sigue sonriendo (con esa madera pulida y tallada, con pinturas abstractas en sus mejillas y el cabello bien peinado. Y no le responde).

Más tarde van a salir todos a repartir boletos gratuitos para contemplar en primera fila el caos más sublime y escuchar el sonido de una vértebra partiéndose en ciento tres.

—camina Furuta entre las palomas, entre los árboles malditos, entre los búhos y los perros y los monos y las serpientes y los ciempiés que han perdido su identidad y—. Se hace el aprendiz de la parca con una sierra eléctrica. Pisa además con fuerza esos restos de anhelos y esperanzas, hasta que se quiebran y moribundos suplican piedad. (Furuta no entiende ese concepto, pese a ser bastante culto se le ha escapado escabulléndose por debajo de una cama).

— Qué buen trabajo —le elogia entonces, malsano y divertido, Shiki Kijima, su mentor.

Aparte, nadie sospecha, como confirma él con el tiempo. Y como resulta tan entretenido Furuta puede continuar la farsa. Y porque el show apenas acaba de comenzar,

contemplemos no una tragedia aburrida, mejor un chiste cruel. Eso hasta que–

(¡Ey tú!)

(... ¿Yo?)

(Eh. N-no, no tú. Yo pensé que eras otro chico, Kane–)

—Disculpa.

(Perdonalosientololamento).

— La facultad de ciencias, ehm, ¿d-dónde está?

—oh—.

El conejo suicida aparece y se encuentra con el Sombrerero Loco, no con su Alicia de cemento y lágrimas que devora atardeceres. Furuta le dedica una mirada amable y no del todo falsa, no del todo sincera. Ella —es tan imperfecta y pequeña e incendiaria, y está muy desgarrada ya, se le nota en las azucenas y las cicatrices bajo sus párpados, un llanto seco eliminado con goma de borrar—.

—Justo allá —señala.

(pasando el espiral de desesperación y dando vuelta a la derecha, hacia un futuro lúgubre).

— ¡M-muchas gracias! —exclama. Y hay algo como decepción en sus facciones de tacita para beber café. Decepción porque Furuta no es,

un sin nombre.

(O quizá sí lo sea).

En todo caso ella se va.

—y ella es un ghoul Furuta lo tiene muy en claro, ella—.

(es la indicada,

una pobrecita mariposa de invierno a la que le arrancaron las alas de papel

para después sumergirla en petróleo y oscurecer su belleza).

Furuta retoma el hilo de la lectura en que se había sumido antes de su interrupción, la obra máxima de Sen Takatsuki, el horror descarnado y magnifico —la vida misma—. De pronto se halla de excelente humor. (¡Ya no más cerditas, ya no más humanas, ya no más compañía obsoleta!). Es que–

— Creí que tú eras _él_ —le confiesa ella, con voz trémula y hecha cachitos. Con obvias señales de molestia y frustración hecha un nudo en su garganta oprimida por manos inexistentes (no más, no más, no más).

Furuta ladea el cuello en un ángulo de treinta grados.

— Por ti seré lo que tú quieras, querida.

(incluso tu más grande perdición).

Y se percata de su nerviosismo creciente.

Que ella aguarda y aguarda por su decadente caballero de armadura platinada —y él no viene, no viene— y no espera que el arlequín de la corte se fije en ella en lo absoluto. Pero lo hace. Y ahora.

— Soy Touka. Touka Kirishima.

— Un placer.

( _Ahora_ ).

Él desea capturarla en una jaula de espinas y de oro hirviendo que le queme.

(Touka-san, dulce señorita, deja que cuente tus esternones azules y te pase los pulgares por las costillas barrotes de tu pecho, ya que muero por ver la expresión de tu rostro teñido de terror y oír tus sollozos como música de fondo).

Es Touka una muchacha de océano profundo. Y sus brazos, olas húmedas que ahogan viajeros al alba. Excepto que Furuta no es un viajero del montón. —y ambos esconden cosas y ocultan secretos cochinos en sus manos—.

Ella comeComeCOME.

Él engañaEngañaENGAÑA.

Ellos–

no están juntos, sino separados, y sin embargo.

(— Si me despedazas, que sea suavemente —le ordena Touka; pues no anda con remilgos y eso,

le fascina

tanto así).

Sólo que Touka no sabe nada que no sea volar en el suelo, arrastrándose y aún aferrada a la ilusión de tener un hogar. Eso mientras finge que es humana (y se ablanda, sus huesos languidecen, truenan como relámpagos de noche).

—pero él sabe su secreto—.

Losabelosabelosabe.

Y–

Furuta la contempla en silencio y pensativo, pero aún con esa sonrisa del revés, digna de un premio actoral. Sonríe como cordero asesino que se junta con lobos para plantarle una emboscada a la niña de alas de fuego —rojo—. El reloj empotrado a la pared de la vida se estropea y da saltos torpes, avanzando. Y entonces Furuta deja cadáveres de rosas ciegas (lo siento Mr. Mm, tendré que ocuparme de tu sierva), y acuarela rosa (buenas noches princesa Ihei), acompañadas por muñecos de trapo empapados en pintura y con piel sobre la piel (maestro Ki-ji-ma, tu pata de palo suena exquisito al romperse), caminando encima de la confianza estúpida de sus compañeros de escuadra (¿fuiste el único sobreviviente Furuta?

...sí, no fui capaz de hacer nada).

—y con exactitud ¿a qué sabe esa mentira?—.

Sabe a —ha ha ha— diversión.

Pero Touka continúa ahí afuera. Paciente se tropieza y se magulla las plumas. Y a Furuta le emparejan con el investigador Sasaki Haise una vez acabada la exterminación de las flores (tuve fe en él y ahora está corrompido junto a ti Nimura, qué injusticia). Ella le mira, fuera del teatro y la función. Y él la observa de vuelta.

Todo va acorde los planes del desastre de los Payasos. Así que se trata de una cuestión absurda.

Porque incluso si ella va por Sasaki (Kaneki), sufrirá mucho. El guión de la obra no cambia para su máximo disfrute (sólo es cuestión de esperar y). Ya que Touka es tan bonita y tan peligrosa —vulnerable— él añora demasiado verla completamente devastada, abrir las mandíbulas-trampas de metal sobre sus tobillos de celofán, y clavarle los dientes.

La farsa sigue, sigue, sigue. Le pide Touka sin verlo fijamente a la máscara:

— Córtame sin piedad con tus navajas oxidadas, que después me extraviaré en una palabra que sin haber escuchado nunca me hará llorar.

Y Furuta tararea, con entretenimiento. —ha de concederle ese deseo, sin premeditarlo—.

Es que la sangre mala demora en desperezarse y levantarse para ir a acechar los rincones más recónditos, no obstante–

la sangre buena es sinónimo de condena.

(y como uñas de histérica en la carne

la ráfaga de viento hunde sus aullidos en una ciudad que no existe).

Ambos están hechos de hilos negros y membranas; llenos de hollín, llenos de ruido.


End file.
